plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes/@comment-28053651-20160326014300/@comment-25629788-20160329035038
Okay, so this one is the continued one- Melon-Pult - Splash Damge 3. Gatling Pea - Shoots 4 peas at once. Gloom Shroom - Strikethrough. Will attack every single zombie, but will damage the Zombie Hero once. Gold Magnet - Remove every zombie with Armored. Give Armored 1 to all plants in 2 random lanes. Spikerock - Armored 1. Cob Cannon - When played, deal 5 damage to every zombe and the Zombie Hero. Aspearagus - Strikethrough. Shamrock - Hides when it has 3 or less health, making it not attack. Bamboo Shoot - Splash Damage 2. I'm not gonna add their VIP counterparts. Coconut Cannon - Splash Damage 3, Bounce this plant after attacking. Chili Bean - Item, Destroy a zombie. Citron - Team-Up. Will attack every 3 turns. E.M.Peach - Item, All zombies will not atack for 1 turn. Infi-Nut - End of each turn, heal this for 1. Tile Turnip - Item, When a trick is played, that plant will do a bonus attack. Sun Bean - When destroyed, gain +1 for the rest of the game. The zombie who destroyed will take 1 damage every turn. Bowling Bulb - Item, Deal 1, 2 & 3 damage to three random zombies. Banana Launcher - When played, deal 5 damage to a zombie. Melto Potato (Hot Potato) - Unfreeze a plant. Pepper Pult - Splash Damage 2. Stunion - Item, a zombie will not attack for 2 turns. Red Stinger - When he has 1 health left, this will gain -2/+3. When another 1 health is left again, this gains -2/+5. A.K.E.E. - After combat here, do 1 damage to each zombie except here. Endurian - When hurt, deal 2 damage to that zombie. Stallia - Item, 3 zombies will not attack for turn. Gold Leaf - Item, gain +3 sun when played. Celery Stalker - When health is less than 4, it gains +3 strength. Intensive Carrot - A destroyed plant will be revived for half the health. Primal Sunflower - Gain +3 every start of turn. Power Lily - Gain 2 tricks. Homing Thsitle - Like Cattail, but not Amphibious. Ghost Pepper - Amphibious. When destroyed, deal 3 damage to a zombie here and next door. Sap-fling - When it hits a zombie, that zombie will not attack for one turn. Hurrikale - Item, Freeze a zombie here and next door. Lava Guava - Item, Deal 6 damage here and 2 damage next door. Toadstool - When this destroys a zombie, gain +1 sun at the start of a turn. Strawburst - Tap on it to attack, you can make it charge for 2 or 3 turns. Jack o' Lantern - Item, Deal 3 damage to all zombies in the lawn. Shrinking Violet - Item, a zombie here and next door will lose -3/-3. Blooming Heart - End of turn, gain +1 strength for every zombie it destroyed. Escape Root - When played, swap places with another plant. When Destroyed, deal 4 damage to a zombie here and next door. I made my own American names for the chinese plants. Radishield - Team-Up. Plants here and next door will take no damage when this is still present. Dragourd - Strikethrough. Will attack every 2 turns. Life Peachlet - Star of turn, heal all plants here and next door for 2 health. Bamblade - Strikethrough. Arrowwood - Strikethrough. Frost Fungi - When played, Freeze 2 random zombies. Fire Fungi - When played, deal 4 damage to 2 random zombies. Lemon Showerer - When played, a zombie will tahe 1 damage each turn. Lotus-pedo - Amphibious. Will deal +2 damage when on water. Raffle-Spore - When played, a zombie will take 2 damage. Acornado - Strikethrough. Chesnut Crew - After combat here, it will do 2 bonus attacks. Sky Loquat - Bounce 3 random zombies. Airsparagus - After combat here, it will attack a random zombie. Stunning Kumquat - Item, 3 random zombies will not attack. Pod Squad - Item, all zombies will take 4 damage and the Zombie Hero. Crucial Cherry - Item, a plant will do 2 bonus attacks. AMPthurium - Strikethrough, Splash Damage 2 Porcelain Pineapple - When hurt, deal the same damage to that zombie.